This invention relates to station wagons of the hatchback type and more particularly to such a station wagon having a rear adjustable roof panel which can be opened up to provide a vertical clearance for objects being hauled in the cargo space thereof.
Hatchback station wagons are popular because they provide a cargo space in the rear thereof in which varying size objects can be carried. However, the utility of the hatchback station wagon for such purposes is restricted because of the limited height of its cargo space.
In accordance with the present invention, a hatchback station wagon having a rear cargo space is provided with a rectangular opening in the rear roof portion thereof which is covered by a roof panel. The roof panel is hinged at the front end thereof to the roof and is locked in its position covering the rectangular opening by side sliding pins on its rear which engage holes in the rear sides of the rectangular opening. The hatchback door on the station wagon normally swings upwardly on hinges by which it is joined to the rear of the roof panel. When it is desired to provide a vertical clearance in the cargo space, the side pins are pulled inwardly to release the roof panel thereby enabling it to be swung on its front hinge back over the front roof portion with the hatchback door lying against the underside of the roof panel.
Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is to enhance the utility of the cargo space of a hatchback station wagon for hauling purposes.
Another object of the present invention is to provide for opening up the rear roof portion of a hatchback station wagon to provide a vertical clearance for objects placed into the cargo space thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a hatchback station wagon having an adjustable rear roof panel wherein both the roof panel and the hatchback door which is hinged thereto can be swung upwardly and folded back over the front portion of the roof to provide a vertical clearance opening in the cargo space of the station wagon.
With these and other objects in view, the invention consists of the construction, arrangement and combination of the various parts of the device whereby the objects contemplated are attained, as hereinafter set forth, pointed out in the appended claims and illustrated in the accompanying drawings.